Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel that is used for fishing.
Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-35986 (the '986 Publication) discloses a spinning reel that comprises a housing (housing part 10, first cover member 11, and second cover member 12) for accommodating a drive gear (drive gear 7) to which a handle is connected, a rotor and a bail arm (rotor 3) that rotate relative to the housing, and a spool (spool 4) that moves in a front-back direction with respect to the housing. The housing of the spinning reel also accommodates an oscillation mechanism (oscillation mechanism 6) that moves the spool in the front-back direction. The oscillation mechanism comprises a worm shaft (threaded shaft 21), a slider (slider 22) that is moved in the front-back direction with the rotation of the worm shaft, and a guide pin (first guide shaft 23a and second guide shaft 23b) that guides the movement of the slider.
In the spinning reel disclosed in the '986 Publication, a through-hole, through which a worm shaft (rod member) can pass, and two through-holes, through which two guide pins (rod members) can respectively pass, are disposed in the rear part of the housing, and each rod member is inserted into the housing from each through-hole. Each of the rod members is retained by a retainer that is attached to the rear part of the housing. However, generally in the process of developing a new spinning reel, when changing the specifications, design, etc., of the spinning reel, it is necessary to provide a through-hole in the front part of the housing through which a rod member can pass. In such a design, a dedicated retaining member for preventing the rod member from falling out of the through-hole is required.